Blossoms
by kneesweakarmsspaghetti
Summary: To those whose hearts ache with longing, a single chance can become the shining light on an otherwise dreary day. To Karkat Vantas, a young boy, hopelessly in love, this ray of sunshine comes after many years of waiting. But the outcome, isn't quite as he expects.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and for the most part, you think you're a pretty decent guy. You bathe regularly, you help your friends when they need you (and god knows that's fucking often), and you try not to be pushy when it comes to romance and the people you like. People, being Terezi Pyrope. You've had eyes for her since Pre-K, and you're absolutely hopeless when it comes to her.

Why you even like her is a mystery. She's rude, blunt, and you're quite certain she may be a sociopath. But she's so lovely, in the most subtle of ways, and you know deep down in your heart that she's good, and that she's just as starved for a real, and meaningful relationship as you are.

Your friend Dave knows all too well your feelings for her, and your resentment towards him for dating her. He said she wasn't all that great, and he says that she kisses like a golden retriever, but you didn't care. Much like the depiction of Love's incarnate Eros, you are blind to it all, and you are blind even moreso to how terribly hopeless your situation is. Those wings which carry you on the warm and feather light breeze of any compliment she tosses your way, are battered and torn, but still keep beating on those dim breezes.

It's tuesday, and you're sitting quietly in home room, writing down what little homework you had to do into your journal.

You're just about to pack up your things, when a note is placed on your desk by her, and you feel like your breath is caught in your throat as you watch her pass by with that devastatingly wonderful smile. You pause a moment before moving to open the note.

_H3Y K4RK4T._

_MOV13S TH1S W33K3ND :?_

_L1K3, 4 D4T3?_

_Y/N _

You have to read it over a few more times before you take your red pen and shakily circle the Y.

You can hear some snickering from behind you, and you don't know who it is, and you don't care why, because after so long you've finally gotten your chance.

Your chest feels tight, and you smile a little nervously when you hand her back the note, your cheeks feeling much warmer than you'd like them to.

You make your way home that day feeling light as air, your damaged and battered wings, now fluttering like those of a songbird. You are on cloud nine, and you don't want to come back down, not any time soon.

Unfortunately, having to wait until Saturday was going to really test your ability to stay positive.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had dragged on, and on, and endlessly on. Through the entire ordeal, you had to endure sitting behind her in class, watching her laugh and hang out with Dave and Gamzee, Vriska and Nepeta. To say it was hard not to want to try and get closer would be a gross understatement.

One afternoon you saw her, sitting in the courtyard bathed in sunlight, and the way the sun gleamed off her crimson hair took your breath away. She was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. She really was.

You wrote a poem about her for English class. She wasn't there, and you had made sure it didn't sound like you were talking about her, but every word that echoed on that page was only a mere fraction of what you felt aching in your chest.

But eventually, the day to finally show her your true feelings came, and you made sure you wouldn't mess up.

You showered, tried to make your hair look okay, and even went out to the florist to get her a rose, the brightest red one they had, and made your way to the theatre where you waited outside.

As you waited, you watched the clouds roll by, wondering if it might rain.

Time passed, and you still waited, patiently looking forward to the moment when you would see her bright orange hair, and those oddly shaped glasses.

The moment when she would smile at you, and you would hand her the rose. _"This smells great, Karkat! Thanks!"_ She would say, that lovely smile plastered on her pale face.

And you would say that you just wanted to impress her, because you did.

By the time you finish daydreaming, you realize it's starting to drizzle. Oh well, she would probably be here soon, so there was no point in going inside.

So you waited.

And waited.

And the rain, which pittered and pattered softly, soon turned into a downpour.

Carefully checking your phone, you check to see how long you've been waiting.

Four hours and thirty two minutes.

You didn't want to believe that she wasn't coming. No, she must have been busy or something, something must have come up. She wouldn't just... Leave you like this... Would she?

You stashed your phone away to keep it dry, still hopeful that she would come. But she never does, and the sun is slowly sinking in the sky as you finally accept the fact that she wasn't coming.

You keep the rose. You still wanted to give it to her.

She deserved flowers.

You, however, seemed to deserve nothing. And so you say nothing when you come into the house and your mother asks what took you. You shrug a bit. "I got caught in the rain." You mutter simply.

You wont admit to how you cried that night. You had to be stronger than that. And you shouldn't be blubbering over something so trivial. Something so juvenile. But it was something special to you, something important, and it seemed that you were the only person on this fucking planet who cared about romance anymore.

You don't speak to anyone the next day. All you wanted to do was sleep. And so you did, dreaming away all the pain and disappointment of the day before.

School sure was going to be interesting.


End file.
